A rendered image may contain aliasing artifacts in regions where the underlying signal carries higher frequency content than the local sampling rate can capture. For example, light reflected from a highly specular surface can lead to aliasing if not sampled at a sufficiently high rate. In addition, such aliasing artifacts may be perceived as particularly objectionable if high-frequency details are inconsistently sampled, causing sample values to change rapidly in time. However, current methods for resolving aliasing have temporal stability and blurring issues.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.